Friends
by A Touch of the Blues
Summary: What would you give to make a friend? When an 11 year old girl and boy meet on a train that will take them to a new school what will they observe about the other? Will the girl's dreams be realized? How will their relationship grow throughout their education? Who else will join them on this ride? This is a story about Friends.
1. Desperation

**Friends**

Authors Note: Greetings to any who are reading this. I just wanted to inform any readers of these few important points: This is a Harry/Hermione fic. However, it will NOT, under any circumstances, contain magic. I realize that I may lose quite a few readers because of this but that's how the story is written. It is designed to be a real world, modern day story. So, if you are looking for witches, wizards, wands, spells, or even Voldemort you will be disappointed. However, the story I have come up with is, I believe, filled with drama, angst, and plenty of moments that will touch you in one way or another. Then again, maybe not; you'll have to decide that.

The story opens in the present day (which means 2013) when Hermione Granger is 17 years old. In this first chapter it alternates between the present day and Hermione's recollection of the past. It will be written exclusively from Hermione's point of view. If you are a fan of romance (no lemons), drama, angst, and just all around material that will make you want to cry (if you have a heart ;)) then I think you will like this story. I hope to open people's eyes to a very real problem facing children today, which is bullying. For those who have never had the misfortune of being bullied, I am happy for you. I also believe that it is difficult for those who have never been bullied or had someone close to them be bullied to truly understand the emotional toll bullying can take on you.

This story will not be all sad; it will have it's lighthearted, fun moments too. You may see familiar names and themes regarding certain characters but for the most part I hope this story will be completely original. Anyway, I think I've rambled enough. This may be the longest Author's Note I've ever written. There will be a shorter one (I hope) at the end of the chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. The story, not the note. Reviews are graciously welcomed, even if you hate it. Just be mature about it. Thank you :)

* * *

Life could sometimes just be cruel. Hermione Granger landed with a soft thud on her bed wishing desperately that this was all just a dream; a _really_ bad dream from which she would soon wake. But the heat in her face and the fluid that threatened to pour from her eyes only served to confirm the reality of the situation. This was no dream. The pain was all too real.

Of course, Hermione was no stranger to pain, either physical or emotional. She could recall with all too much clarity the way her early life had played out. Almost from birth Hermione had been an exceptionally gifted child. By the time she was two her parents had been convinced that their daughter was some sort of prodigy. Her early childhood skills consisted of an unusual aptitude for the piano, particularly the complex classical pieces, and truly angelic singing. Of course, it took some time for her singing voice to develop into maturity, but by the time she reached the age of seven Hermione's voice was widely celebrated by her family and music teachers.

When Hermione entered grade school it became apparent that she would likewise excel academically just as she had musically. Gifted with a form of intelligence forged, not by genius, but by the gift of logic and enhanced by extreme dedication to her studies, Hermione Granger consistently ranked at the top of her class every single year from Kindergarten to fifth grade. To top it off, Hermione was born into a relatively affluent family. Both her father and mother were dentists and they loved their daughter tremendously. The Granger household was a household of love and respect and it didn't hurt that they had money either. One would think that with a loving, financially secure family to support her, a talent for music and singing that was nothing short of magnificent, and an academic standing that was above any form of reproach that Hermione Granger would have been quite the popular student at Willow Grove Elementary school, surrounded by scores of great friends.

Nothing could be further from the truth. For all of their innocence and lack of bias in their most formative years, some children could be the most merciless and hurtful people on the planet. Hermione recalled with bitterness her earliest years of schooling where she was relentlessly teased. First it was because of her appearance. Truthfully there was nothing bad or abnormal about Hermione's looks. But a large mane of busy brown hair and front teeth that were a little on the large side prompted several of her classmates to liken young Hermione to some sort of animal, the mimicked sounds of various animal noises following Hermione around school like some sort of constantly nagging insect.

The taunting and name calling for her looks would have been damaging enough to a six year old girl who desperately wanted to be accepted by her peers. But her appearance was only the beginning of her tormentor's material. Hermione could still recall with bitterness the first time she had been made fun of because of her intellect.

* * *

Their teacher, Mrs. Dalton, had announced that their first grade class would begin discussing basic addition and subtraction and asked if anyone could properly define what those two words meant. Hermione's hand shot into the air as she tried to contain her excitement at the thought of sharing her knowledge with her class. Maybe if she could show the other children how smart she was they would stop making fun of her and maybe even start to like her! If only things had worked out that way.

"Yes Hermione. Do you have the answer?" Mrs. Dalton said.

"Addition is when you add two or more things together to get a sum. Subtraction is the opposite; you take away one or more things away to get a remainder."

"Very good Hermione!" congratulated Mrs. Dalton. "I'm impressed that you knew the words 'sum' and 'remainder'. Five points for your marking period total."

Hermione beamed with pride at the compliment from her teacher and she could not help but glance at some of the other students to see their reactions. It would have been better if she hadn't. To her left she noted Isabella Lestrange, one of her chief tormentors, sarcastically mimicking Hermione's earnest display by exaggeratedly jumping up and down in her seat with her hand raised. All while their teacher's back was turned, of course. A ripple of laughter at Isabella's mockery caused Hermione to turn beat red and sent a stab of pain through her tender heart. Needless to say, she was considerably more reserved for the rest of the class.

After class Hermione was approached by a different girl, whose name she didn't know, but who at least had a smile on her face. "Hi" she said. "Hi" was Hermione's shy reply. "I heard you in class today. You seem really smart. Do you think you'd like to sit with me at lunch?" Oh this was exactly what Hermione had been hoping for! A friend who appreciated her intelligence. But more importantly someone who would just be a companion. A lunchtime friend would be more than she had now anyway.

"Sure!" Hermione replied enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful!"

But just as suddenly as the other girl had offered her companionship it was snatched away. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said venomously, not sounding sorry at all, "I forgot. Nobody's interested in ugly know it all nerds! See you later, geek!"

It was the final straw. Hermione broke down and cried, simply unable to understand why nobody liked her or wanted to be her friend.

This was how her life continued throughout her time at Willow Grove Elementary. If she wasn't being teased for her hair or her teeth she was being mocked for being a know it all. And if it wasn't _that_ she was being criticized for being "little miss perfect" in music class, the one place she had thought she could find solace in her music. But no, her heartless classmates had ruined that as well. On the whole Hermione was surprised that she hadn't ever been driven to some form of self-harm.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents, knew of the misery that consumed their daughter's existence at school. They knew how badly Hermione wanted to be accepted and to have at least one friend. They knew that their daughter's gifts in music and academics had only added fuel to the fire, so to speak, giving her immature tormentors more to work with. It broke their hearts to see Hermione come home sad every day and to hear her cry herself to sleep more often than not. There were no sleepovers, parties, phone calls, or play dates. All there was, was Hermione Granger, a smart, talented, beautiful (hair and teeth be damned) young girl who's heart was broken and who had managed to graduate from elementary school without making one long-term friend. It was enough to rend any parent's heart in two.

But about halfway through her fifth grade year the Grangers had received a most welcome letter in the mail. After much pleading Hermione had managed to convince her parents to inquire about continuing her education in upstate New York at a prestigious private school called Havenwood. It was a difficult decision for the Grangers to agree to send their daughter to a boarding school (co-ed and all) so far away (the Grangers lived in Boston, Massachusetts while Havenwood was in Albany, New York) but Hermione was insistent that it would be the perfect opportunity for her to shed the chains of her childhood humiliation in Boston and maybe, for the first time, make some friends among other high achievers like herself at Havenwood since the school accepted only the best students.

The arrival of her acceptance letter and the shining in Hermione's eyes that threatened to spill over with tears finally clinched the deal and on August 31st Hermione Granger found herself on a train provided by Havenwood Academy for commuting students awaiting the moment of departure and hoping against hope that for once, she would not be the victim of malicious bullying from her classmates.

* * *

The present day Hermione, who had long since made that first trip to Havenwood on the train, remembered the events that transpired that day and how they had set in motion the last six years of her life. Good memories were associated with that first train ride and the events that it put into motion, but at present, not even those positive memories, some of the first positive memories ever associated with Hermione's schooling, could bring her out of her misery. In fact, they made her present misery even worse considering what it was that prompted this absolutely terrible day. Hermione buried her face in her pillow to try to stem the flow of tears. _Why did life have to be so cruel?_ She thought desperately.

* * *

A stickler for punctuality, eleven year old Hermione Granger made sure her parents dropped her off at the train station at 10:00 a.m. even though her train was not scheduled to depart until 11. Young Hermione wanted to make utterly sure that she made it to the right place with plenty of time to spare and to familiarize herself with the Havenwood atmosphere as much as she could. Personally, Hermione was hoping that Havenwood would be _her_ haven, a place of refuge from her humiliating life.

After much hugging and whispered assurances Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched their daughter leave them behind and make her way onto the still train that in just an hour would take their little girl away to a strange city with strange children that they absolutely were praying would treat Hermione well.

As the minutes passed Hermione found herself an empty compartment where she could take a seat and organize her thoughts. Placing her travel case underneath her seat she began thinking of how she hoped her life would be different once she arrived at Havenwood. Yes, she most desperately wanted friendship, even if it was with only one person. But almost as much she wanted a place where she could just be herself without being ostracized. Hermione was an eager and energetic person who absolutely loved to fill her mind with knowledge. She enjoyed music and hoped to be able to put her talents on display at her new school. All in all, Hermione just wanted a place where she could be Hermione.

At 10:15 she heard the telltale sound of footsteps and assumed that the conductor was making a safety check before the rest of the students arrived. After all, surely no other students would want to come on board forty-five minutes early. But Hermione was surprised when a boy who looked to be around her age knocked lightly on her compartment window.

"Hello" the boy said nervously. "I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you in your compartment…I…thought maybe you would like some company." Hermione noticed a faint blush on the boy's cheek as she took a moment to take him in. He was roughly her height, maybe a half-inch taller, with jet black hair and pale complexion. Hermione thought he looked somewhat like those "Goth" people she had often seen at the mall but the combination actually looked natural on him which, in turn, made it more palatable and even somewhat attractive on him.

Taking in his appearance further, she noticed that his T-shirt was tattered around the neck and about three sizes too large for him. The same could be said for his jeans, and his sneakers looked so worn out that Hermione was certain they must be at least eight years old. Overall he had the air of someone who had been shamelessly neglected. But one thing drew her attention more than anything else. His eyes were the most captivating shade of green she had ever seen.  
If there was a color somewhere between the furs of an evergreen tree, the gleam of a Granny Smith Apple, and freshly mown grass, it would be a rough approximation of the color of this boy's eyes. Hermione struggled to keep herself from staring and blinked a few times to bring back her composure. This boy was positively adorable!

Hermione's face flushed with heat and her heartbeat quickened considerably. Was this boy really asking if _he_ could sit with _her_? Despite her eagerness for any positive interaction with children her age Hermione struggled to string together a coherent sentence.

"Oh…of course! I mean…if you want to I'd love…you can…yes please, I'd like your company. I mean just company! I would like company!" Hermione turned bright red and quickly averted her eyes. Boy was she making a mess out of this conversation!

The green eyed boy smiled shyly, although Hermione did not see it. Then he stepped into the compartment, hauling a beat up old trunk behind him. Following Hermione's lead, he secured it beneath his seat across from Hermione. Well, not directly across from her. He positioned himself on the seat across from the girl but slightly to the left so as not to be directly in front of her line of vision.

For a few moments neither of them said anything to the other, both of them unsure about how to proceed. For her part Hermione was embarrassed that she had basically sounded like an incoherent goof. For his part the green eyed boy wasn't sure what was causing the funny feeling in his stomach as he looked at the brown haired girl.

Finally, it was the boy who spoke first. "My name is Harry; Harry Potter. What's your name?"

Hermione shuffled her feet self-consciously and quickly looked up at the boy. _Harry_, she corrected herself. _His name is Harry_. "My name is Hermione Granger. Is this your first year at Havenwood too?" Harry nodded. "I'm really surprised they accepted me. I thought…well, I didn't think I would ever be accepted into a school like this. They say it's one of the best private schools in the United States. Only the most brilliant students are let in." Smiling a little at Hermione, Harry continued: "You must be pretty brilliant if they accepted you."

Having never been complemented for her intellect by another child Hermione could not help a wide, appreciative smile from claiming her face. She was liking this boy more and more! "Why, thank you! But of course you must be brilliant yourself. Otherwise they wouldn't have accepted you either!" Harry lowered his head and muttered that he didn't think his brains got him into this school. "Why not?" Hermione prompted him.

"I was told by one of the professors that my name has been down ever since I was born. My parents were Havenwood alumni and so they must have had some type of alumni privilege set up for me. They must have enrolled me before they died."

Hermione, who, despite the relentless teasing and bullying she had faced in elementary school had always been able to count on the loving support and encouragement of her mother and father, nearly gasped at Harry's admission. The thought of losing one's parents so young was unthinkable to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry" she said. "Do you…do you remember them well?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They died when I was a year old. My aunt and uncle told me they were killed in a car accident. So I've lived with them and my cousin Dudley since I was one. They…well let's just say they're very happy that I'll be gone until next June. We don't get along very well."

Her sharp mind working to her advantage, Hermione quickly pieced together the connection between Harry's shabby appearance, his disbelief regarding his own abilities, and his admission that he didn't get along with his aunt and uncle very well. Apparently, this poor boy was being neglected and possibly abused by his relatives. Relatives who should have been caring for him in the wake of his parent's deaths. Hermione suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for this boy as well as an interesting urge to protect him from any further damage.

"Well, I for one am glad that you'll be able to attend Havenwood. I think it will make a nice change of pace for you. Maybe some time away from home will do you some good." Hermione was cautious not to say anything that sounded derogatory about Harry's family. Abusive or not they were still his family and she certainly did not want to ruin her chances of becoming Harry's friend by mouthing off about people she didn't even know.

Harry smiled again at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to being away for a while. It's interesting that Havenwood is both a middle school and high school. Will you be attending for all seven years?"

Hermione admitted that this was, indeed, her intention. Seven years of education at one of the finest private schools in America would surely do much to help her self-esteem. Especially if she could make friends as she hoped she was doing right now with Harry. Then she asked Harry a question of her own. "How about you? Will you stay all the way through graduation?" Harry nodded. "I don't think I have any other choice. I certainly don't want to have to go to the same school as my cousin Dudley and his friends. I've been beat up enough in my life."

He hadn't meant it as a pity remark or even as a particularly important statement. Harry's history of being beat up and bullied by Dudley and his gang of cronies was simply a part of Harry's life that he had grown used to in the last ten years. But his admission of physical bullying, although without elaboration, by his cousin and his friends was enough to bring tears to Hermione's eyes as she wondered why anyone would want to harm such a friendly boy like Harry. Her own experience with emotional bullying only made her feel even more attached to this boy who obviously had gone through just as much, if not even more hardship than Hermione had.

Hermione resolved that looking out for Harry would be one of her primary concerns from now on. He wouldn't have to necessarily know that, but she would do it nonetheless. Working up as much nerve as she could muster, Hermione reached out and took Harry hand in hers, causing Harry's head to shoot up in alarm, butterflies in her own stomach, and equally tremendous blushes on both of their faces. It actually felt nice, holding Harry's hand. It was much softer than she had anticipated.

Fighting her embarrassment, Hermione spoke out loud a question that she desperately hoped would be met with a positive response.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've had such a difficult life. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your parents so young and to have to live in a home that is…less than ideal. But I really admire you for pulling through it and making it to Havenwood. I just know you'll love it and do great. And…" this was it, the moment of truth. "And I'd really like to be your friend if you would let me. Do you think we could be friends?"

Harry, who had never had such close physical contact with another person unless it was Dudley's fist or the back of Aunt Petunia's hand was so startled he thought he might pass out. Nobody had ever held his hand for any reason. Nobody had ever asked to be his friend either; such was their fear of Dudley. For a moment Harry wasn't sure how to respond, whether to accept this girls' offer of friendship or whether to withdraw in case this was just some colossal joke planned by Dudley. Finally, Harry nodded. "Yes. I'd very much like to be your friend Hermione."

Hermione flashed a dazzling smile (though she wasn't aware of its dazzle) at Harry, her very first friend in her own peer group. Giving his hand a tight squeeze she realized that not only had she just made her first friend but that she was also holding hands with a boy for the very first time as well. Apparently she had killed two birds with one stone today.

For his part, even as Hermione released his hand, Harry could not believe his good fortune. Not only was he away from his aunt and uncle and cousin not to return until next June but he also managed to make a friend (his first ever) who just happened to be a girl who up until a few seconds ago was holding his hand. Harry decided that this just may be the best day of his life so far.

The two new friends passed the remainder of their time before the arrival of the other students by asking questions about one another, getting to each other better. And as the hours passed on the train ride to their new life at Havenwood Academy Harry Potter and Hermione Granger began to feel a sense of optimism that had so far eluded them for most of their lives. If this was how things were turning out before they even made it to their new school, they couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

* * *

Forcing herself back to the present, seventeen year old Hermione Granger wiped the tears from her eyes and willed herself to try and find a solution to her problem. However, recalling the circumstances of her first ever meeting with her best friend only made the pain she was feeling worse.

For the past six years Hermione had cleanly divided her life into two separate phases: Life Before Harry Potter and Life With Harry Potter. No matter how many other friends Harry and Hermione had made once they arrived at Havenwood, to Hermione there was only one who could claim the title of Her Best Friend. There was only one who she would turn to in times of joy, in times of sadness, in times of uncertainty to share her deepest feelings with. There was only one who had effortlessly claimed Hermione's heart. And she had just lost him.

Now Hermione was faced with a new and terrifying phase in her life which she feared she could never accept: Life After Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to be clear, Hermione will not always be weepy or on the verge of tears. I believe that her character is made of some pretty strong stuff. But she is, after all, a teenage girl who had quite a traumatic childhood, at least emotionally and is currently going through some drama. I don't think her tears in this chapter are out of place. Secondly, Just in case anyone is wondering, Harry is not dead. I will not comment on whether He and Hermione are or were together romantically in the present or if they ever were. But this is a romance so you can assume, at some point, they'll be together. Hope it wasn't confusing. Again, reviews are graciously welcomed. Thank you :)


	2. Welcome to Havenwood

Author's Note: In honor of the long weekend here is chapter two. Except, I have to work on Black Friday so I am not looking forward to that. Anyway, thank you to all those who have left reviews and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions.

To make a few points clear, for the foreseeable future the story will focus on the development of Hermione and Harry's relationship starting from the first year. We will not be spending a great deal of time in the early years but until we reach a point in the story where the present-day 17 year old Hermione who has somehow "lost" Harry has her background sufficiently explained, she will be absent from the story.

I am forewarning you: This story will get dark. The first few chapters aren't too bad but look out for chapter 4. You have been warned. Feel free to PM me with questions comments or just leave it in a review and I'll PM you. Have a great weekend.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Havenwood**

Looking back on it, Hermione's first meeting with Harry on the train had truly been an astounding experience. So many things could have gone wrong that their meeting seemed almost fated. Of course, Hermione Granger did not believe in fate. People were in control of their own actions.

Nevertheless, the circumstances were quite intriguing, the questions many. What if Hermione had not insisted on boarding the train an hour early and waited until more students had arrived? What if Harry had not boarded when he did and found another compartment with other people to sit with? How interesting that Hermione, who desperately wanted a friend was seemingly handed a boy who needed a friend just as much as she did.

On the whole, Hermione was quite pleased with herself that she had managed to acquire Harry's friendship in the way she had. It just seemed right. In the days after their first meeting Hermione would blush repeatedly as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Harry Potter. Contrary to popular belief, studious, intellectual people are not ignorant of the ways of love. Hermione clearly understood, however, that what she felt for Harry was not love.

Her mother had had a long talk with Hermione almost two years ago about the changes her body would go through and the strange feelings she would feel when around boys. Hermione, who had already read up (only briefly) on the subject of the human reproductive system had already known by the time her mother gave her 'the talk' the rough mechanics of how babies were made, although she couldn't imagine ever letting a boy do _that_ to her! Not that any boys noticed her anyway. Well, some of them did; when they laughed at her.

Anyway, the point was that Hermione was educated enough to recognize that she was not in love with the boy she had just met a few days previously. Did she think he was cute? Yes. Did her heart race when she saw him? Certainly. Was she delighted to be receiving attention from someone who she thought was visually appealing? Absolutely. But Hermione Granger was a very intelligent girl. She knew for sure that at twelve years of age (almost) she could not be in love with Harry, who was only eleven. Therefore, she would not pursue that kind of a relationship with him…at least not _yet_. She still needed to get used to having a regular friend, never mind a…a…_boyfriend_.

Still, the memory of when she briefly held Harry's hand on the train filled her face with heat and she allowed herself to briefly consider just what that might feel like in a few years when they were older.

Thinking back to that first train ride, Hermione recalled how, at just after 11:00 their compartment door slid open to reveal another boy with bright red hair who appeared to be about an inch, maybe an inch and a half taller than Harry. He was looking at them rather sheepishly as though he thought he was intruding on them. Then he began to speak.

"Hello. My name is Ron Weasly. Would you guys mind if I sit here with you? All the other seats are taken."

Both Harry and Hermione agreed and Harry moved over to the right to allow room for Ron on his left. Ron's travel case was considerably more ornate than even Hermione's. Harry, of course, had nothing but a beat up old trunk found by his Uncle Vernon to carry his few possessions in, mostly his new schoolbooks and a few sets of the required school uniform. Hermione's family, being rather well-off, had of course provided her with a fine travel set that had included a nice large carrying case that easily fit some of her most treasured possessions, books, and clothes.

The traveling case hauled in by the new arrival, Ron Weasly, however was probably twice as nice as even Hermione's. Fancy carvings on the case's surface and a shiny golden lock revealed that it had been made of some very fine material, very expensive (probably mahogany). Suddenly, Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead and gasped "I know who you are! You're one of the sons of Arthur Weasly, who sits on the board of trustees at Havenwood! Your family has been educated at Havenwood since the mid 19th century."

Ron nodded, somewhat embarrassed at his family's obvious recognizability. Of course, when everyone in your family has bright red hair and your family is known to be quite large and influential it stands to reason that _someone_ would recognize you. Ron just hadn't expected it to be a first year girl on her first train ride to a school she'd never been too yet. He had the feeling this girl was probably pretty sharp.

He wasn't wrong. "You must be so far ahead of us already! Harry and I, this is Harry Potter by the way and I'm Hermione Granger, are both very new to this and we're ever so excited about starting at Havenwood. It is absolutely the best private school on the East Coast, maybe in the whole country. You must be so excited!"

Ron gazed in amazement at this girl (was her name _Hermione_? Weird name) who just seemed to be bursting with excitement. The other guy, Harry, just looked at Hermione with a smile on his face as if he had never seen anything quite like her before. For his part, Ron decided to set the record straight just a bit.

"Just so we're clear: Yes, my family has been an influential part of Havenwood for many years. Yes, that does mean that I'm already familiar with much of how things go at the school. But no I am not ahead of you. I'm just starting my first year like you and my father has made it very clear that I won't be getting any special treatment. Actually, I think I'm probably even more nervous than you two because I have a name and reputation to live up to and if I don't do well…let's just say I'm not the most studious person in the world. So I'm actually pretty nervous myself."

"Oh, I see" Hermione bantered on. "I didn't mean to presume that you were being given special treatment. But it is rather exciting to be speaking to a member of such an important family, isn't it Harry?"

Up until now Harry had been quiet, simply observing the back and forth between Hermione and Ron. For some reason Harry didn't like the sudden attention Ron was now receiving from their female companion. Glad to be included in the conversation, Harry simply said: "Yes. Very interesting."

Ron noticed the strain in Harry's expression, not to mention the consternation on his face as he watched Hermione ramble on again. Deciding that he didn't want to get on Harry's bad side or continue listening to this somewhat annoying girl Ron decided to strike up a conversation with Harry.

"So, Harry. What's your favorite football team? Personally I'm a Patriots guy. You can't argue with a dynasty eh?"

Harry, who had never been allowed to have a favorite anything, could not answer the question truthfully. Although he knew very well what football was, he simply didn't know enough about it to make a decision like that. However, he hesitated to tell Ron this. Fortunately, Hermione came to his aid.

"Harry has had a somewhat reserved life. Watching football isn't something he's been able to do very often." Hermione glanced nervously at her new friend, hoping that she hadn't intruded or given away too much information about Harry. Harry smiled at her and silently thanked her for the save.

Ron, who seemed to have caught the hint, decided to simply nod and remain quiet. He had wondered why Harry was dressed so shabby. Must've had a rough home life. Maybe bad foster care or something. But somehow that idea didn't seem to jive well with him attending this exclusive academy. As the hours passed, Harry gradually got more comfortable with Ron, although he personally enjoyed Hermione's company more. Ron had turned out to be a pretty nice guy and, as Hermione had predicted, was fairly knowledgeable about Havenwood customs.

From Ron they learned that Havenwood Academy was made of stone and had three floors. A ground floor that contained the entrance hall, cafeteria (which sometimes doubled as a dancehall or ballroom during school dances), and gymnasium, as well as middle school classrooms. They also learned that at Havenwood the "grade" terminology was different. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all going into what most people understood to be the sixth grade. However, at Havenwood their "grade level" was identified by year number. For instance, since their first year at Havenwood began at the equivalent of sixth grade they would be called "first years." The following year would make them "second years" and so on until they graduate at the end of their seventh year.

The second floor contained high school level classrooms (so fourth through seventh years). The third floor contained the executive suite where the headmaster's office was located as well as several conference rooms. The surrounding grounds Ron said took up about fifty acres of land, surrounded by the rolling hills of what used to be the Albany Pine Bush. Only a small portion of the once lush bush remained undeveloped but Havenwood sat on that undeveloped land. There was also a lake on the grounds, which Ron said older students who had passed a swim test were permitted to swim in during the warmer weather.

By the time the train began to slow at the station Hermione was practically hyperventilating, such was her excitement at this new adventure in her life which she was going to share with her new friends (because Ron now counted as a friend as well). As they made their way up into the grounds Hermione took hold of Harry's arm causing a fair amount of embarrassment for Harry as he looked to see Ron with an expression of mild amusement on his face. Finally, the massive stone structure of Havenwood itself appeared. It was every bit as magnificent as Ron had described.

In the mid afternoon sun Havenwood looked like some medieval castle from the history of Europe. As the first years followed the tall, somewhat severe looking woman who must be one of the professors up the sloping walk way Hermione could hear the gasps and whispers of awe from her fellow students. Of course, it was only the first years that were making this trip through the scenic route. Second through seventh year students were taken directly into one of the tunnels that led from the train station directly into the school. Ron explained that the scenic trip was done exclusively for first years for their enjoyment.

Still clutching Harry's arm, Hermione whispered into his ear "It's magnificent isn't it?"

The structure was quite impressive so Harry nodded his agreement, adding: "I'm afraid I'm going to get lost in this place."

Hermione let out a small giggle and promised Harry that she would not let him get lost if he stuck with her. She had a very good sense of direction after all. Deciding that sticking with Hermione would not be in the least bit difficult, Harry agreed that he would do so. As the students got closer to the school entrance they were stopped in their tracks by the older woman who was leading them.

"Good afternoon to all the new arrivals at Havenwood Academy! My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the resident mathematics teacher as well as deputy headmistress of this institution. I teach all levels of mathematics from first year level one up to seventh year calculus. We will be seeing quite a lot of each other over the next several years." Professor McGonagall paused briefly to allow the students to digest this information.

"In a few moments we will make our way into the entrance hall. From there I will lead you in procession into the main auditorium where you will watch a video program about Havenwood and be assigned dormitory rooms along with the other students of your gender in your year. Because Havenwood is an exclusive academy, accepting only the best and brightest applicants, you will find that your class will be significantly smaller than it would be in an ordinary public school. Havenwood believes that students excel best when they are given individual attention and when their courses can be tailored in certain ways to meet their individual needs.

"As a result, you will find that the days of being but one of some thirty students in a classroom is over. Once you are sorted into dormitory rooms you will be taken to them by an older student who has been specially selected for their honesty, integrity, and leadership abilities. They will acclimate you to your dorms as well as take you on a guided tour of the school and grounds. Your dorm mates will be something like your family here at Havenwood. You will attend your classes together as well as partner for various activities throughout the school year. Under no circumstances are there inter-gender dorms. The faculty recognizes that it is perfectly fine to have friends of the opposite sex and you will attend co-ed classes and other activities. But be warned: The matter of propriety is taken very seriously here at Havenwood. Any activity deemed improper between members of the opposite sex by the headmaster will be swiftly dealt with and punished.

"Nevertheless, as you age Havenwood will provide you with a sound and honest course in human health and sexuality and there will be various occasions and school functions in later years that will give you plenty of time to associate with the opposite sex. Until then you are expected to treat one another respectfully; that goes for both sexes. Bullying and intimidation are not welcome at Havenwood. It is not conducive to a stable, learning environment. Now then, are there any questions?"

Only Hermione was brave enough to question this obviously strict woman who had just given them a stern talking to. Immediately her hand shot into the air. Harry could not help but admire her courage.

"Yes, young lady. Your name please?"

"Hermione Granger, professor."

"What is your question Miss Granger?"

"How will we spend our time on the weekends?"

Professor McGonagall noticed her close proximity to a boy with dark hair and quite a startling pair of green eyes that reminded her so much of…never mind. Succeeding in suppressing a slight smile Professor McGonagall replied: "Weekends will afford you an opportunity for some relaxation and down time in you common room as well as exploration of the school and grounds. Association with your fellow students is also permitted. However, you should be aware that a fair amount of time, even on weekends, would be best used for studying and the completion of homework. But do not despair. There will be plenty of opportunity for _proper_ association." McGonagall looked directly at Hermione and Harry, deciding once more to emphasize, albeit subtly, the proper relationship between Havenwood boys and girls.

"Professor, I have a question" came a voice from nearby. It was Ron.

"Yes? Your name please?"

"Ron Weasly."

Professor McGonagall gazed at Ron for a moment then continued without comment. "What is your question Mr. Weasly?"

"When can we eat?"

The students all laughed at this, happy for a moment of levity in this otherwise daunting introduction. This time McGonagall did allow a small smile. "Snacks will be provided when you reach your common room. At 6:00 your tour guide will lead you to the dining hall, also known as the cafeteria, for the beginning of the year banquet. I'm sure you will find it to your satisfaction." Again some laughs from the first year students. "Now then," said McGonagall, "line up single file and follow me."

The video was nice and the tour most illuminating, although Hermione was disappointed that her tour would only be taken with the other first year girls. Harry and Ron, especially Harry, were her only friends. She didn't want to be separated from them so soon. But their tour guide, a sixth year girl named Julia Greene, was quite nice and seemed to really enjoy helping the young girls feel comfortable in their new environment.

As they wound their way around the lake Hermione couldn't help but look forward to when she would pass her swimming test and be allowed to swim in its depths. The surroundings were just so beautiful it was almost too much to take in. Julia held up her hand motioning for the girls to stop walking after they had made it halfway around the lake. Behind them were the beginnings of trees and bushes that apparently led into the Pine Bush. What a peaceful and serene location.

"As you were informed by Professor McGonagall," Julia began, "a swimming test is required to be allowed to swim in the lake. You will not cover swimming in your physical education, or gym, class until third year so expect to wait a while before you're allowed to go swimming here." A collective sigh of regret emanated from the first year girls.

Smiling encouragingly, Julia continued. "But don't worry. There will be plenty of other opportunities for fun at Havenwood before then. Besides, lots of the older students come down to the lake for dates so it's best to wait until you're a little older before getting involved in _that_, don't you think?" The girls giggled excitedly and began whispering among themselves about boys, dates, swimwear, and a host of other things. Hermione, who did not join in the whispered conversations that accompanied Julia's revelation, nevertheless giggled along with them as she thought about how she might spend her time with a certain boy a few years from now.

"Now then," Julia continued, "I know Professor McGonagall gave you all a talking to about what is expected of your interactions with the opposite sex and all of that. She does it every year, we've all heard it, myself included. Just know that Havenwood is a really fun place and there will be plenty of opportunities for getting to know your male peers better at the proper time. Co-ed activities are not banned here but they are controlled, as they should be. Too often boys and girls get themselves involved in situations that they really aren't ready for either emotionally or physically. We all just want what is best for you and I'm confident that your seven years here at Havenwood will be among the best of your life. Now…who wants to go see the horses?"

There was a collective gasp among the first year girls as the revelation of horses on the grounds added one more reason for their excitement.

Hermione Granger was no stranger to fine food. As the daughter of two dentists who were financially comfortable, she had been out to eat plenty of times to some of the best restaurants in Boston and all of New England. But when Professor McGonagall had said that there would be a banquet, boy was she not kidding!

The dining hall was magnificent, complete with marble floors, stone walls, and a ceiling painted to look like the most brilliant sunset. Eight long tables, one for each of the seven years as well as a staff table, sat neatly arrayed while waiters in white shirts and gloves served them dish after dish of some of the most delicious food Hermione had ever eaten.

For appetizers they were treated to their choice of salad with any dressing imaginable, warm bread of any variety with the most scrumptious butter spread, as well as their choice of any kind of juice, water, or milk. No soft drinks were offered, however. For the main course Hermione ordered chicken parmesan with the most delightful array of mixed vegetables and fluffy mashed potatoes. Hermione grinned at Harry, seated next to her, who was staring at his plate as though unable to believe that all of this food (having ordered exactly the same thing Hermione had) was for him. Hermione was reminded of his somewhat scrawny appearance and felt a stab of anger at his relatives for their neglect of this poor boy's needs.

Ron, meanwhile, had ordered an enormous platter of filet mignon, green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, and carrots. For desert he ordered a rich triple chocolate cake that Hermione wouldn't even attempt to try for fear of reprisal from her parents if they ever found out. Hermione Granger was a very healthy eater thank you very much.

As the clatter of forks and knives began to die down conversations broke out between the students and Hermione noticed that even the faculty were enjoying the lighthearted, jovial atmosphere. _What a wonderful turn of events_, Hermione thought. Just yesterday she was a loner, a social outcast among her peers who had no friends to associate with during the summer break. Now she was eating a delicious meal with her two new friends, hitting it off with some of the other girls from first year, and just enjoying the atmosphere at this new and exciting place called Havenwood Academy. And tomorrow their lessons would begin and Hermione Granger would begin to fill her head with the knowledge offered by one of the most prestigious schools in North America. Looking at Harry, who had finally accepted that he was, in fact, allowed to eat all of this food, Hermione released a sigh of contentment that wasn't missed by a pretty blonde girl in their year named Lavender Brown.

Catching Hermione's eye, Lavender looked between her and Harry and winked, silently mouthing the word "details." Blushing furiously, Hermione shook her head. But Lavender Brown was not to be dissuaded. She resolved to grill Hermione on her "relationship" with the boy with the amazing eyes as soon as they returned to their shared dorms.

Finally, the headmaster rose from his seat and called for everyone's attention. He was somewhat eccentric looking, although Hermione knew that many in academia subscribed to a little bit of a "unique" appearance. The headmaster was quite tall. His rosy cheeks were somewhat obscured by a white beard that made him look kind of like Santa Claus. Half moon glasses covered his blue eyes that seemed to possess something of a twinkle. All in all he seemed like a kind man and he introduced himself as Professor Brian Percival.

"To our new students," Professor Percival began, "welcome. To our old hands, welcome back. We look forward to an exciting year filled with education, friendship, and most of all…fun." Most of the students chuckled at the headmaster's summation of what was most important. "As always, we encourage our older students to watch out for their younger peers who are just starting. You all remember what it was like to be a first year and how intimidating things can seem. Tomorrow our lessons begin and new friendships will be forged. I recommend getting a good night's rest. Six o'clock comes early. Off to bed now."

As the dining hall filled with the sound of clattering chairs, shuffling feet, and conversation once more, Hermione turned to say good night to Harry and Ron.

"Isn't this so exciting? I can hardly wait for lessons to begin tomorrow, can you?"

Harry, who was not quite as excited for school to begin tomorrow, turned to Ron who rolled his eyes at Hermione's bubbly enthusiasm for schoolwork. "You're a strange one, you know that?" said Ron. "Most people don't nearly skip at the thought of schoolwork you know." Hermione, unsure of the intent of Ron's comment but reminded of her early years of teasing for her hard to restrain enthusiasm for her studies, hung her head slightly, unwilling to make eye contact.

Harry, who, unknown to Hermione, sent a scowl in Ron's direction, put his arm around her shoulders and whispered "I'm glad you're excited. So am I. Maybe not quite as much as you but at least you can manage enough enthusiasm for the both of us. But most of all I'm excited that we're friends. Thank you for making today the best day of my life."

Hermione looked up in amazement as Harry gave her a quick hug that nearly brought her to tears. Never, in nearly twelve years of life, had Hermione ever been hugged by someone that wasn't a family member. The close contact warmed her heart and not just because the boy who initiated it was rather cute. Just human contact alone was enough to bring a smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

"Oh Harry! You are the sweetest boy. I am so excited to be friends with you too. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't joined me on the train. We're going to have the best year together. All first years share the same classes you know." Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear "I suppose we'll let Ron in too but you'll always be my best friend. Thank you. You don't know how much your friendship means to me."

With that, Hermione joined the line of first year girls who were following Julia Greene to their common room/dormitories. Harry and Ron fell in line behind a tall black boy in their year named Dean Thomas as they followed Ron's elder brother Percy Weasly who was leading them to the first year boy's dorms. Nudging Harry lightly, Ron smirked. "Okay, spill it. What's going on with you and Hermione?"

Harry's eyes widened like saucers as his cheeks turned red. "No…Nothing! We're just friends, that's all." Ron was not convinced. "Uh-huh. If you say so. Remember what McGonagall said. It's all about propriety here. No sneaking off to make out with your girlfriend." "Hermione's not my girlfriend!" Harry insisted.

They were at that age where girls both fascinated and terrified them. On the one hand Harry (and whether they would admit it or not) all the other boys in the first year were just about clueless about the fairer sex and still held on to vestiges of the "Eww, girls!" act. On the other hand, some of the boys were already beginning the early stages of puberty and had begun to notice girls in a more…interesting way. Harry was somewhere in between. He couldn't imagine having a…a…_girlfriend_. But at the same time he couldn't deny the way that his heart fluttered whenever he was near Hermione.

As Harry turned in for the night on his new for poster bed in the dorm he shared with Ron, Dean Thomas, a somewhat clumsy boy named Neville Longbottom, and an Irish immigrant named Seamus Finnegan, he couldn't help to wonder what other lessons he might learn at Havenwood besides academics.

Meanwhile, Hermione was adjusting her pillows just right, having just left the bathroom in her nightclothes, a soft blue flannel outfit that felt like feathers on her skin. As she concluded her adjustments she found herself surrounded by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, a pretty Indian girl who, although being born in America, dressed in the traditional clothing of her ancestral homeland.

Hermione noticed immediately (not that she was interested like _that_) that Lavender was quite well developed for her age. She had long since started wearing bras and it was clear that she needed them. Her chest was not as full as it no doubt would be in the years to come, but impressive nonetheless. Her blonde hair and pretty face certainly would enable her to snag any boy she wanted in the future.

In her presence Hermione felt rather small, although she was nearly a year older than Lavender. But as she had learned from her light reading in human development and reproduction, for Hermione to be the size she was at the age she was, was not uncommon or of particular concern. Some people's bodies develop very quickly, others take some more time.

"All right Hermione, come out with it. What's going on between you and that boy?"

Despite the fact that there was nothing more than friendship between them, Hermione blushed faintly at the implication. "Nothing. His name is Harry Potter and we met on the train ride to school. He's my friend." Neither Lavender nor Parvati were convinced.

"Sure" Parvati said, "What about that look you gave him at dinner?"

"Or that sigh while you were looking at him?" added Lavender.

"Or the way he hugged you after dinner?" both girls said in unison.

Hermione shook her head rapidly. "No, no, you've got it all wrong. We're just really good friends. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

Neither of the other girls looked convinced. "Must be an interesting friendship if you just met him this morning and feel that close to him already." Hermione had no response to this. She certainly could see how her friendship with Harry could be misconstrued. But Hermione was not ready for a romantic relationship yet. After all, she _had_ just met Harry today. And the idea that anyone would be interested in her in that way, especially when compared to Lavender, just didn't seem plausible to Hermione, who was still self-conscious about her appearance.

But the look on Hermione's face seemed to finally convince the other two first years there really was nothing going on between Hermione and that boy. What was that look anyway? Sadness? Longing? Something else?

Finally, Lavender said "Well, he is pretty cute. Kind of skinny but still cute. His eyes are simply _amazing_," she said, drawing out that last word. Parvati giggled while Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lavender. Yes, his eyes _were _amazing_._ But Lavender didn't need to say it. In fact, Hermione desperately hoped that neither Lavender nor anyone else would notice how undeniably adorable Harry Potter was. Her reasons were purely selfish, though not necessarily romantically driven. She had just gained Harry as a friend; the last thing she wanted was for him to get a girlfriend and forget about her.

As the conversation settled down, Hermione settled into bed with a heart full of hope, anticipation, and worry for the days ahead. She hoped that this magical day was just the beginning of many more to come in the future. She anticipated eagerly the start of her lessons tomorrow morning. But she worried that even in this environment she would be unable to make real friends. Or, even more heart crushing, that the friends she had so far made today (and one in particular) would leave her behind to pursue other interests.

But little did she know that in a dorm room just down the hallway and around the corner a raven haired, green eyed boy was marveling at his good fortune to have made the acquaintance of one Hermione Granger and was plotting ways to keep her as his closest friend for a long time to come.


	3. Letters to Mom and Dad

Author's Note: Hello there. Only one review for chapter 2 huh? That's alright; I will continue to post regardless of reviews. I'm hoping for a bit more feedback as the story progresses though. This chapter contains background information on what took place during Hermione's first year at Havenwood. Because there is no magic and because the real juicy parts of the story come later we will not dwell on their first year. As I've said before, chapter four will be much darker. I promise not to make the whole story quite as depressing as chapter four may seem. Thank you to those who are reading, reviewing, or adding this story to their alerts. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Letters to Mom and Dad

Just before her departure from home, Hermione's parents had purchased her a cell phone. They hadn't planned on letting her have one until she was thirteen but with their little girl so far from home they wanted to be able to communicate with her. So it was that Hermione texted her parents at least once a day since her arrival at Havenwood. But Hermione Granger was an old soul and, although the limits of modern technology were at her fingertips, she preferred to write her family letters the old fashioned way.

Of course, there was so much happening that she wasn't sure just how to express it all in a letter. But she had to try, and so it was that Friday evening, after her first week of classes she sat down to write her first letter back home:

_Friday September 5, 2008_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have so much to tell you! Havenwood is absolutely a dream come true! The school and grounds are beautiful; I never expected it to be so breathtaking. The school building itself is made of beautiful stone and, oh if only you could see the dining hall! The floors are marble and the ceiling is painted like the most beautiful sunset. Mom, I really think you would appreciate it. There are lush hills that surround the grounds as well as a lovely lake that I'll be allowed to swim in in a couple years when I pass the swim test._

_My lessons are very interesting. My favorite teacher by far is Professor McGonagall our mathematics teacher. She is quite strict but she really knows her subject well and teaches it so wonderfully. And really she's not mean. She just expects a lot from her students. Our headmaster is Professor Percival. He's somewhat eccentric and looks a bit like Santa Claus. I share a dorm room with five other girls. Their names are Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, identical twins who are of Indian descent, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. They're all very nice, although I think that I will be the designated "study buddy." They're quite bright but a little bit distracted with frivolous things._

_But the most wonderful news involves my two new best friends. Mommy, Daddy, I have __real friends!__ Ron Weasley is one of them. He's tall with bright red hair and freckles and his family is quite wealthy. His father sits on the Havenwood Board of Trustees. He's quite funny but a little bit dense and not very tactful. But my absolute best friend is the most wonderful boy named Harry Potter. I met him on the train and we immediately hit it off._

_He is so kind and considerate and just the perfect gentleman. But don't worry. He's not my boyfriend or anything. But I just know you would adore him. Actually, something happened on our first day of lessons that really made me like Harry and Ron even more…_

It had been after their second period Life Science class on their first day. Hermione was walking in between Harry and Ron after a particularly interesting lesson that featured quite the demonstration of what happens when you send and electric current through a bowl of water. Professor Vector, Hermione decided, was a fitting name for a science teacher.

As they made their way to the dining hall together for lunch their path was blocked by a blonde boy who was flanked by two very large friends. The word "enforcers" came to mind. The blonde boy had a pale complexion and pointed face which was emphasized by the fact that his hair was neatly slicked back. He had an air of sophistication about him that the two boys at his side clearly lacked. You can't judge a book by its cover but the other two boys sure didn't look all too bright.

Harry recognized them as part of a group of first year boys that had been sorted into a different dorm room. Neither Harry nor Hermione had ever interacted with them so they weren't sure what to expect. Ron, however, immediately narrowed his eyes at the new arrivals.

"Well boys," said the pale blonde, "what do we have here? It looks like it's going to be a very interesting year with Weasel in our class. But these other two…I think we should explain to them the order of things here at Havenwood, don't you?" The two other boys merely smirked and nodded.

Addressing Harry primarily, the blonde boy launched into his diatribe. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Vince Crabbe", indicating the boy on his left, "and Greg Goyle" indicating the one on his right. "My father sits on the Board of Trustees; he's quite an influential figure around here. I'm warning you now so that you don't make a big mistake: You don't want to be associated with the Weasley family. Trust me; their position on the board is ceremonial at best. In fact, it may not be long before old Arthur Weasley is kicked off the board.

"I know who you are Harry Potter. Your family was quite prominent here at Havenwood as well. Shame about what happened to them. Your place is here with me and my associates who actually _deserve_ to be here: The inner circle of Havenwood families. You don't want to bring yourself down by associating with do-gooders like the Weasley's and some…" he chose is next words carefully, "_charity case_ like that girl next to you. Sometimes I feel like this place is actually going to the dogs when they let low-class scum like _her_ into the school. What's the point of exclusivity if they'll just let in anybody?"

Hermione was torn between several emotions. She would love to rip this arrogant jerk a new one and show him who was boss. How _dare_ he call her a charity case! She made it into Havenwood on her own merits! But a deeper emotion rippled beneath her anger; an emotion that she was all too familiar with. Her anger masked her hurt and her fear of abandonment. This is precisely what she had feared: one of her new friends leaving her for something better. Isn't that exactly what Harry was being offered here?

But Harry was having none of it. He didn't like this kid's self-righteous attitude. How dare he insult his friends like that! Oblivious to Harry's anger, Draco Malfoy rambled on.

"You should spend your time with people like me. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." And with that, he held out a pale hand for Harry to shake. Hermione looked at Harry with dread, barely able to contain her trembling. Ron was eyeing Malfoy with extreme distaste. But it was Harry who hit the arrogant blonde with the stinger.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." There was an edge of coldness in his voice that Hermione had not yet heard before. It was kind of…endearing would be a more chaste word for it.

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry and then withdrew his hand. "Big mistake Potter. You've just made yourself some very powerful enemies. I'd keep that temper in check if I were you. You just might end up meeting your parents after all."

It took both Ron and Hermione to restrain Harry from jumping at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of their apparent leader, cracking their knuckles menacingly. "I seem to have touched a nerve. Take care Potter. Enjoy your time with Weasel and the charity case."

Ron glared after the trio as they walked away laughing. Hermione was rubbing Harry's back whispering "Ignore them, just ignore them."

xXx

_Letter of September 5, 2008 Continued_

_…It appears that there is some sort of old power structure here at Havenwood. Some of the children of this old guard seem to feel entitled to their spot here and resent the fact that other children come here to learn on their own merits, not because they were born into some antiquated social structure. Anyway, we've all decided (Harry, Ron, and me, and even the girls in my dorm) that we don't like Draco Malfoy at all. He's rude, arrogant, and a real jerk. _

_Ron explained to us afterwards that he has known Malfoy for years and that his father and Malfoy's are almost constantly at odds. Apparently the Malfoy's feel superior to the Weasley's because of their prejudiced views about parentage. To the Malfoy's, if you aren't born into Havenwood privilege you aren't worth living. The Weasley's are much more accepting of different kinds of people._

_I was worried that Harry might take out his frustrations on Malfoy later in the week but I needn't have worried. Harry is not reckless and would not jeopardize his education by getting into a fight. I am very pleased that he was so quick to stick up for me and that he rejected Malfoy's offer of friendship categorically. _

_It was somewhat interesting to learn that Harry's parents had apparently been a part of the Havenwood "aristocracy" as I've started to call it. I do hope that they're attitude was more like the Weasley's and not like the Malfoy's. I haven't told you yet but Harry is an orphan. His parents died in a car accident when he was just a year old (poor Harry!) and he has been raised by his mother's sister and her husband. _

_That's another thing. I have a feeling Harry has been neglected, maybe even abused by his family. There are certain indicators, like his beat up old clothes and shoes that he wore on the train (although his school uniform is obviously new), a lack of self-esteem, and his open admission that he doesn't get along well with his relatives at all. He has hardly any possessions and seems to be thrilled that he will not be seeing his family until next June._

_I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas of how I can help Harry? He's so nice it breaks my heart that he's had such a difficult upbringing. Well, that's all for now. Harry, Ron, and I are planning on taking a walk around the lake this evening. Our first weekend off at Havenwood awaits!_

_I love you both so much! _

_Hermione_

xXx

_Friday September 19, 2008_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am officially twelve years old now! I don't feel that different. Things are still going well here. My lessons are as interesting as ever but I think what appeals to Harry and Ron most is the food. Honestly, Ron is like a human garbage disposal. And I think Harry is still amazed that he has all this food to himself. I think his portions were controlled at home. But three weeks of living at Havenwood has done him well. He's gained at least five pounds and has been putting it to good use._

_We've discovered that Harry is a natural runner. In gym class he's easily the fastest person and Coach Wood is eyeing him to join the school track team when he's eligible in our third year. He's started encouraging Harry to train with weights to build up his body. Personally, I think Harry's a little young, at eleven, to be worried about body building. But I guess it's not really body building. At least Harry's starting to gain some self-esteem. And if he ends up being physically fit when he's older then that's just a bonus._

_I really like my roommates. It's occurred to me that I haven't yet described them much to you in my letters. Where to start? Lavender Brown is a very pretty blonde. She and Parvati are the resident gossip queens of the first year. They know everything about everybody and they're always trying to guess who will eventually end up in a relationship with whom. As I've told you before, Parvati and Padma Patil are identical twins of Indian descent. I mean India Indian, not Native American. They're background makes them somewhat conservative in their style choices but they are really quite intelligent and beautiful._

_Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott have become best friends. Susan is the niece of a very high level government official, but I'm not sure which branch of government. Actually, no, I just got that cleared up. Her Aunt Amelia works for the FBI. Susan and Hannah are quite sweet. I think they're probably the most considerate of all my roommates._

_We're actually planning a girl's night this Saturday. Snacks, movies, gossip, and make-up. Lavender wants to use me as her guinea pig and "make me over." She assures me that I don't __need_ _a makeover but that it's just for fun. Actually, I'm somewhat looking forward to it. As much as I enjoy being with Harry and Ron some girl time will be quite nice. I'll let those two have their "guy time", whatever that means._

_Well, that's about all for now. I'll write you again soon._

_Love,_

xXx

_Hermione_

_Saturday November 1, 2008_

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sending this private letter to you in addition to the one I sent both you and Dad. I need your perspective on some things._

_Harry saved my life! Well, mostly Harry, but Ron helped. Oh it was so horrible; I was sure I was going to die! It was just last night, Halloween ironically. I had gone out onto the grounds by the lake because I was just so upset. I was such an emotional wreck, crying my eyes out. It had been such a terrible day I just wanted to get away from it all. I wasn't even hungry for dinner._

_Early in the afternoon Ron and I had gotten into an argument about how much time Harry should devote to his exercising as opposed to his studies. His studies are so important! After all, they are the main reason why we're all here. Boys being boys, Harry and Ron want to exercise (excuse me, "work out" they call it) nearly all the time. Well, Harry works out. Ron kind of does for a little while then just sits back and encourages Harry. Anyway, I told them that I thought they should spend a bit more time on studying and doing their homework (Ron really is such a slacker). Harry looked guilty and seemed to be on the verge of agreeing with me. But Ron just blew up!_

_He started shouting about how I didn't understand and that I'm way too uptight and that nobody cares about studying. He said that if I would just loosen up I might actually be tolerable and that I might actually have friends. First of all, that was a stupid thing to say because I __do__ have friends. Harry is my friend and I'm very friendly with my roommates. Until yesterday I thought Ron was my friend too. Now I don't know. He really can be such an idiot sometimes._

_I just was so hurt by what he said that all of my old insecurities came out and I ran away to the girl's bathroom to cry. How could someone who was supposed to be my friend say such hurtful things? I actually skipped my afternoon classes because I was just so distressed. Fortunately we do have a school psychologist and I'm thinking of seeing her eventually to work out some of my issues._

_Susan and all the other girls eventually found me in the bathroom and tried to comfort me but it just wasn't working. Of all the things for Ron to say he had to go and pick on my most sensitive issues. They told me that Harry was looking for me and that he wanted to talk to me. I'm ashamed to admit that I thought that Harry was going to side with Ron and try to convince me why Ron was right. Nothing could be further from reality._

_Eventually I tired of the bathroom and ran out into the grounds. I decided to cry by the lake because it's so peaceful there. It was getting dark by the time I finally decided that I should return to school. But I was sure in for a surprise. Out from the trees marched an enormous black bear and it was walking straight toward me!_

_I was so afraid I didn't know what to do. I know that you're supposed to try to make yourself seem bigger and make loud noises to frighten it off but I just wasn't thinking straight. The bear came within ten feet of me and it was snarling something awful. But just when I was sure I was going to be killed Harry showed up (with Ron behind him) carrying a big stick which he used to make himself seem larger. He yelled at the bear and swung his stick at it even hitting it a couple times, causing the bear to eventually give up and run back into the bushes. Ron's part consisted of hanging back and making slight movements to indicate a size advantage. I suppose I should be more charitable with him because he did come out into the path of danger. I guess I'm still pretty mad at him._

_As soon as the bear left Harry rushed over and scooped me into his arms, actually picking me up off the ground to hug me. He kept saying 'Why did you come out here alone?' 'You worried me to death!' 'I'm so glad you're okay.' Unfortunately, Professors McGonagall, Vector, and Snape, a rather unpleasant professor who teaches one of the high school courses, had by then reached the lake where they demanded to know just why the three of us were out on the grounds at night, unsupervised._

_Harry admitted that he and Ron had come out to find me because they had known I was feeling bad and that I had gone to the lake earlier in the evening. I explained about the bear and that they had saved my life and chased the bear away. Of course, I had to admit to skipping my afternoon classes and being out on the grounds unsupervised without permission. Needless to say I will be serving a detention next Friday evening. I pleaded for Harry and Ron not to be punished (although I half wish I'd let Ron get stuck with some punishment) since they were only trying to help. Nevertheless, Professor McGonagall said that the wise thing for them to do would have been to inform a teacher of their suspicions. They will not be serving detentions but they have received stern warnings not to make a habit of these kinds of heroics._

_I want to let you know that I'm okay, just a little shaken up. And Ron did sort of apologize to me last night for the things he said. Also, the girls were extra comforting when I returned to the dorm. _

_Here's what I need your perspective on. Mom, I think I'm falling in love. I know I'm young and that I can't possibly understand completely what being in love means but I have no other term for what I feel. I've felt drawn to Harry ever since I first met him and we've become so close these last couple months. He's always nice to me and he never says the hurtful things that Ron sometimes does (Ron is not a bad person but he has a very big problem with tact). _

_The other girls always talk about which boys they think are cute and Harry always is on their list. When they talk about him I always feel jealous because it feels like they're trying to take him away from me, even though I know they're not. And last night…Mom, how would you feel if you were my age and a cute boy who you were crushing on swooped in and saved you from being attacked by a bear? I just don't know what to do!_

_Harry's only eleven and I know he isn't ready for a relationship. For that matter neither am I. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me. But what should I do? I can't stop feeling what I feel. For the first time I'm really happy and I can't deny that Harry Potter is a big reason why. Do you have any advice?_

_I hope I don't sound like a fool. I need some guidance. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

xXx

_Friday June 5, 2009_

_Dear Mom, _

_I can't wait to see you and Dad. One more week and I'll be home for the summer! I want to thank you so much for the advice and support you've given me this school year. I know we've always had an open relationship but your guidance has really been wonderful. I cannot express enough my thanks._

_As you know it's been quite an eventful year. Havenwood has definitely been a wonderful place to go to school and I look forward to coming back for my second year in September. What with classes, school functions, girl's nights, drama with Ron, irritation with Draco Malfoy and his gang, and of course my relationship with Harry I don't think I've ever had so much on my plate. As much as I like it here, though, I'm looking forward to a nice quiet summer at home. I've really missed you._

_You'll be happy to know that I have managed to get my feelings for a certain dark haired, green eyed boy under control. They are still there (they certainly haven't gone away!) but I'm able to compartmentalize them as I realize that there's nothing I can do about them until later. It would be foolish to try and begin dating Harry now when we're so young and inexperienced and then break up because neither of us was ready for a relationship. I'd much rather wait until we're old enough to think maturely about things and make rational decisions. Of course, I am nervous that Harry won't reciprocate my feelings but even if he doesn't, I'm sure he wouldn't be mean about it. He's just not that kind of guy._

_I was hoping, though, that you and Dad might consider letting Harry come and visit this summer. As you know, Harry's home in Duxbury is less than an hour from our home in Boston. It would really mean a lot to me. Besides, the less time Harry has to spend with his relatives the better. He opened up to me about some of his abuse. Those awful people made him live in a closet underneath their stairway until he was almost eleven years old! He didn't even get a proper bedroom!_

_When he was in elementary school his aunt and uncle forced him to purposely get mediocre or bad grades so that he wouldn't outshine his bully of a cousin academically. He's mentioned that his cousin used to frequently beat him up and that his aunt hits him. For some reason he clammed up when I asked if his uncle hurt him. He just got a strange look on his face and shook his head. I know he's not telling the truth but I decided not to push it. I really am worried about him having to go back there._

_Harry thinks there's no chance of either me or Ron being able to visit him at his house but maybe if we invited him to ours his aunt and uncle would let him? Please think about it and talk it over with Dad. I'll see you in a week so you can tell me the answer then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed her letter and took it to the admissions office for it to be mailed. All in all it had been a pretty good year. Sure there had been drama. Ron's tactlessness and Malfoy's condescending attitude definitely left some things to be desired. But on the whole Hermione had never had a more fulfilling school year.

She finally had made real friends that cared about her and enjoyed being with her and didn't make fun of her for her looks or her smarts. Of course, Hermione had yet to display her particular musical talents as the opportunity had simply not been afforded. Taking a detour into the bathroom Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown taller this school year, approximately two inches. She didn't think she would grow much taller than that; 5'3 was enough. And although she was not nearly as busty as Lavender (who had grown two cup sizes by the way) Hermione noted that her chest had certainly developed some swell of its own, not to mention hips that she surely couldn't have had even a month ago.

Smirking slightly at the burgeoning young woman before her, Hermione Granger allowed a somewhat naughty plan to begin forming in her mind. _I hope you're prepared Harry Potter. Summer at my house will give you quite an eyeful_. The heat of a New England summer would no doubt necessitate the removal of several layers of clothes. The poor boy who was used to seeing her in almost exclusively a green polo shirt or sweater, plaid skirt, and stockings (the Havenwood girl's uniform) would certainly be in for a surprise.


	4. Rescuing Harry

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I want to thank everyone who is reading/following/reviewing this story as well as my other story in progress 'The List.' If you're a fan of Harry/Hermione stories I encourage you to check that one out as well. This is the promised darker chapter although I hope I don't offend anybody with my depiction of certain events. I promise that not every chapter will deal with this subject matter.

Also, I want to point out that any sexual feelings described in this story will be age appropriate, so don't freak out that I'm going to make Hermione a nymphomaniac at age 12 or 13. Not going to happen!

With that in mind, enjoy chapter four. Feedback is, as always, TREMENDOUSLY APPRECIATED!

* * *

**Friends**

**Rescuing Harry**

It had been three weeks since the end of Hermione Granger's first year at Havenwood Academy. And in that time Hermione had learned a profound truth: Puberty is a bitch.

Her menstrual cycle, which she had already been experiencing sporadically for about a year, was now a regular monthly occurrence and it was NOT fun. She had been forced to buy (or rather, her parents were forced to buy for her) an all new summer wardrobe because her old clothes simply no longer fit. She had grown too tall making her pants and shirts too short and leaving too much skin exposed, particularly around the abdomen. Her hips had grown wider making her shorts too tight, her bust had grown larger making her shirts too constricting, her old bathing suits no longer covered her properly and to make matters worse, she hadn't heard from her best friend even once since she had been home.

Before arriving back in Boston on the school train Hermione had made her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley promise that they would keep in touch with her. This was especially important for Harry because Hermione was not at all keen on the idea of her best friend having to go back to an abusive household. Hermione's female roommates at Havenwood had all exchanged cell phone numbers and they had already had a girls get together last weekend.

Knowing that Ron would likely be occupied on some family outing this summer she hadn't been too concerned that he had not contacted her yet. But Harry's silence was foreboding to Hermione. She knew he wasn't allowed a cell phone or an email account so she had told him that she would write him letters during the summer break. He had promised to write her back as well but after three weeks and four letters Hermione had yet to hear back from him.

Although she knew that it was selfish of her, there were other reasons besides Harry's safety (although that was obviously the most important) why Hermione was anxious to hear from her best friend. She had gotten permission from her parents to allow Harry to visit their house and she had been hoping that the summer heat would have given her an excuse to show off, albeit subtly, her new, more feminine form. Hermione was not embarrassed to admit to herself, and even her mother, that she had a crush on Harry. Although she knew that at nearly thirteen and twelve years of age respectively neither Hermione nor Harry was ready for a real relationship. But that didn't mean she couldn't start steering Harry's thoughts in that direction. After all, she had read up on puberty and at what age the male body starts to mature, as well as what kind of things pubescent boys often think about.

So the fact that Harry was incommunicado was not only frightening but it also threw a wrench into her plans to get Harry to notice her.

Deciding to give it one more try, Hermione again sat down at her desk in her bedroom and began to write.

_Friday June 26, 2009_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm very worried about you. I've written you four letters and haven't heard from you once. I do hope I haven't said or done anything to make you angry with me. I miss you and want more than anything to take you away from that place you are forced to call home. _

_My parents have agreed to let you come and visit with us this summer. In fact, Mom even suggested that you come to the beach with us, just for a day trip. Of course I'm super excited that they agreed and I really hope your aunt and uncle allow you to come. Things are going well here. It's nice to be back home with Mom and Dad. They're such loving people; I really think you'd get along great with them. Of course, the weather is just unbearable! I've never known it to be so hot in June!_

_I've been making good use of our family's swimming pool and of course you'd be welcome to use it if you come over. That reminds me. Do you know how to swim? Somehow, after everything you've said about your relatives they don't strike me as the type of people who would teach you how to swim. If you don't know how that's okay. I'll teach you. _

_I really hope to hear from you soon Harry. I miss my best friend. Have you heard anything from Ron at all? I haven't but Lavender and the girls all send their greetings to you. They hope you're getting along well. You're in my thoughts Harry. You always are._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione finished her letter, hoping that this time she would finally hear something back. Little did Hermione know that her letter writing campaign was a losing battle. In a house just thirty-five miles away in Duxbury, Massachusetts an eleven year old boy was forced to watch as his uncle maliciously used a cigarette lighter to burn the most recent addition to Harry's unopened mail.

By the time July 4th had arrived and Hermione had still not heard back from Harry she became quite panicked. Even Ron, who had been on vacation in the Florida Keys for three weeks, had managed to text her by now. Hermione's head was filled with all sorts of horrific scenarios in which Harry would be unable to respond to her letters. Finally, after much deliberation, she approached her parents Saturday evening with her concerns.

"Daddy, Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Concerned at the look on their daughter's face Dan and Emma Granger quickly made room on the sofa for their only child to join them.

"What is it sweetie?" Dan asked. "What's on your mind?"

Hermione didn't know exactly how to start. Deciding to just jump in and get the worst part over with, she looked at her father with pleading eyes and said: "I'm afraid that Harry is being hurt."

Dan and Emma exchanged looks that told Hermione they had discussed this situation before. After learning from their daughter during the previous school year that her best friend was the subject of child abuse and neglect they had inquired of the Department of Child Services what could be done about the situation. Unfortunately, the State government had told them that unless they had direct knowledge of abuse happening, as in being eyewitnesses of the abuse or seeing physical evidence of abusive behavior, their suspicions were only hypothetical. Child Services offered to make a house call on Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt and uncle, but since Harry was out of the house for months at a time and therefore in no immediate danger there was little else that they could do.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione struggled to keep her voice calm as tears threatened to fill her eyes. "_Because_ Mom, he promised to write to me this summer since his aunt and uncle won't let him have a cell phone or use the Internet. I've written him five letters so far and he hasn't responded to either one. It just isn't like him. Harry always keeps his promises to me. And a few days ago I finally talked to Ron and he hasn't heard anything from Harry either. Ron is Harry's best guy friend, why wouldn't he be talking to him? Why isn't he talking to me? You know what his home life is like. They hit him there and for goodness sake, they made him live in a tiny closet beneath the stairs for most of his life! Something is wrong!"

At this Hermione lost control and dissolved into tears. Dan Granger set his mouth in a hard line while his wife moved over to put her arm around their sobbing daughter. Both adult Grangers worked in the healthcare field and were required to report any suspected abuse. Of course, they had already done that before and gotten practically nowhere and since there was still no proof of abuse taking place currently, their hands seemed to be tied. Until, that is Dan Granger got an idea.

"Hermione, dear. Check online to see if we can look up the Dursley's telephone number. If it's listed we can call them at home and inquire about Harry, even offer to let him come over if you'd like."

Looking at her father, Hermione rushed across the room to where the Granger family computer was located. Logging on in record time, Hermione quickly typed in Vernon Dursley's name into the Internet phone book.

"Here! Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive, Duxbury, Massachusetts." Calling out their telephone number, Hermione watched on anxiously as her father picked up their home phone and dialed the number. The seconds seemed to pass like hours until finally, a voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hello. Dursley residence."

"Yes, hello. My name is Dr. Dan Granger. I was wondering if I could speak to either Vernon or Petunia Dursley."

"This is Vernon Dursley. What's this about?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley. As I said my name is Dan Granger. My daughter is a friend of your nephew Harry from school. My daughter tells me that she has made several attempts to contact Harry this summer but has been unsuccessful. We were concerned that something might be wrong; perhaps that Harry had fallen ill in some way. Is everything alright with your nephew?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. There is no one called Harry here. You must be mistaken."

"But sir, how could that be? My daughter clearly knows your address and I knew to ask for Vernon Dursley on the phone who you have already admitted that you are. Why would you say that you have no knowledge of your nephew Harry?"

"I don't know how you knew my name or how your kid knew my address! But I do not appreciate you calling me up on a holiday, the middle of the day, and making accusations! I can assure you there is no Harry Potter here! Now leave me alone and don't ever come near my family!"

"I never said the boy's last name. How did you know he was Harry Potter?"

With that, Vernon Dursley hung up without another word.

The Granger household erupted in pandemonium. Hermione was once again sobbing uncontrollably while her mother attempted to comfort her. Dan Granger was making phone calls to friends and professionals to try and determine the best course of action. There was still no proof of abuse. All there was were Harry's words from months ago and Hermione's conviction that something was wrong. Even Vernon Dursley's outright lie regarding his knowledge of Harry was not conclusive proof of abuse, but certainly leant credence to Hermione's theory that something was amiss.

Finally, Dan dialed the police.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my name is Dr. Dan Granger; I am a healthcare professional and I am reporting a case of suspected child abuse."

"What is your profession?"

"My wife and I are dentists."

"How did you come to suspect abuse?"

"My daughter is friends with a boy from school who confided in her several months ago about certain situations that take place in his home. We already contacted Child Services at the time but the case went nowhere. We were hoping to invite the boy, whose name is Harry Potter, over to our home this summer but it has been a month since summer break began and my daughter has been unable to contact him after several attempts. I just got off the phone with one of the boy's guardians who denies having any knowledge of the boy's existence. I figured I had better inform the police."

"Do you know the address of the child?"

"Yes. Number 4 Privet Drive, Duxbury, Massachusetts 02331."

"We will send a patrol car over to the address."

"Could you please have the police keep us informed? My daughter is quite distraught and my wife and I are nervous for the boy as well."

"You will be notified of the outcome of the wellness visit as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Dan hung up the phone and made his way over to his wife and daughter. How sad that his beautiful little girl had such horrible luck when it came to friends. First it was that she had no friends. Now she has plenty of them but her closest one is the victim of child abuse whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Dan pulled Hermione into an embrace as he spoke to her in gentle, soothing tones.

"It's alright sweetie. It's going to be okay. The police are going to check on Harry. If things are really bad they'll get him out of there. I promise you that we'll find out what's going on soon. Just let it all out. Come on."

It took nearly a half hour for Hermione to calm down enough to stop crying. When she finally did she decided that she needed to go for a swim. Donning a red two piece that showed somewhat less skin than a bikini Hermione dived into the warm water and swam laps to get her mind off of her nauseating worry for Harry.

At 6:00 in the evening, four hours after Dan Granger's call to the police, there came a knock at the door. Hermione did not hear it; she was upstairs taking a shower. It was Emma Granger who opened the door to find two police officers and in between them a sight that nearly caused her to be sick.

A young boy who could only be her daughter's best friend was looking intently at his feet, which Emma noted, were bare. She couldn't see his entire face which was hidden in its downward position but she could make out what had been their worst fear. Bruises snaked their way along Harry's arms and as she would soon find out, his cheeks and jaw as well. Large purple bruises, some half healed, others fresh. It was all Emma could do to stop herself from pulling the boy into her arms and coddling him.

"Mrs. Granger?" one of the officers said. "I'm Officer Abrams and this is my partner Officer Grace," indicating the female officer. "Your husband tipped off Duxbury police of a case of possible child abuse. I just want to say that he was, unfortunately, correct. The actions of your family very likely saved this boy's life. Any longer in that house and who knows what would have happened to him. Is your husband home?"

Emma quickly turned and called out "Dan! Dan, come to the door, quick!"

Around the corner came her husband who took one look at the scene before him and his heart sank. Dear God, what kind of a person would do something like this?

"Officers!" Dan cried. "Is this…is this Harry?" The officers nodded in affirmation. Dan knelt down and tried to make eye contact with Harry but he was still looking determinedly at his bare feet.

"Harry? My name is Dan Granger; I'm Hermione's father. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. Hermione was so worried about you so I called your house to see if you were okay. I hope my phone call didn't cause all of this."

For the first time Harry spoke up. "It didn't make much difference," he mumbled. "It's already been going on. Just gave Uncle Vernon a fresh excuse."

Officer Grace addressed the Grangers. "Child Services has been notified. Harry has been in our care since 2:45 this afternoon. When he learned that it was your family that helped him get out of there he insisted on being brought to see you. Obviously Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have been arrested. Their son has also been taken into protective custody. Child Services is looking into foster parents but at Harry's request and with your permission, he would like to spend some time with your family."

Dan looked at Emma who immediately gave her consent. "Of course. We would never say no. Dan?"

Thinking along the same lines as his wife Dan likewise gave his consent but went a step farther as well. "I know how the foster system works. We would be happy to volunteer our services to be Harry's foster family." Emma was momentarily surprised but her surprise quickly vanished. Of course they would. What else could they do?

Officer Abrams was more measured. "That is kind of you Mr. Granger but you'll have to go through Child Services to clear that. They make the final decisions on foster care."

"I'll do that then. We have the room to take Harry in, we certainly have the finances, and our daughter and Harry are already friends. I would feel much better if Harry was in an environment where we could ensure he would be cared for than in some strange place with people he doesn't know. Right dear?"

Emma Granger nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. We would be delighted to have Harry in our home."

"For now let's just give it about a week" said Officer Grace. "Child Services has temporarily granted you custody if you consent for the next seven days. As far as further living arrangements go, again, you'll have to volunteer yourselves with Child Services."

"Emma" said Dan, thinking quickly. "Go upstairs while Hermione is still in the shower and don't let her come down here. We can't let her see Harry just yet without being prepared. This…is a lot to take in."

Without another word Emma rushed upstairs to head off their daughter and to begin the difficult explanation of what was now happening with her friend.

"Thank you officers, for everything" said Dan. "Harry will be well cared for here. Let's go Harry. You can come inside. It's alright." Looking up at the two officers who had arrested his aunt and uncle Harry quietly whispered "Thank you" before rushing off into the house.

"Mr. Granger there is…more" Officer Grace said. _More,_ thought Dan, _How could there possibly be more?_

"When we interviewed Harry at the precinct we asked him how long the abuse has been going on and what type of abuse. He has been beaten obviously and his words reveal an extreme level of emotional and psychological abuse as well." Officer Grace looked uncomfortable, as if wishing she did didn't have to proceed.

"However, we suspect that Harry may have been subjected to sexual abuse as well. He has so far denied it but our Special Victims Unit psychologist claims to have seen telltale signs. The way he clams up when asked about it, the way he vigorously denies it with such force, as well as his adamant refusal to allow our medical specialist to examine the rest of his body for cuts and bruises. You should know that the marks you've seen are just the beginning. Under his shirt there are more. But he point blank refused to allow a doctor to examine anything below the waist. All things considered, our specialist believes that either his uncle, who was primarily responsible for the beatings, his aunt, or both, probably molested him and likely repeatedly. If such is the case we must advise you not to allow him and your daughter into any compromising positions. They certainly should not be left alone unsupervised."

Dan's head was reeling. Could it possibly get any worse?

"Very well. Thank you for this information and for getting Harry out of there. I promise he will be in good hands and we will follow up with Child Services immediately."

With that, Officers Grace and Abrams departed and Dan Granger went into the living room to try and take care of his daughter's friend.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled dry. Stepping in front of the mirror she took in her body. It was strange, growing up. When she had been younger she often wondered why her mother's body was different from hers. Her mother, she had observed at the age of seven, had large bumps on her chest and large hips that stuck out. Well, large to the seven year old Hermione. Yet, whenever Hermione removed her clothes for her baths she saw no bumps on her chest, and her hips were practically nonexistent. She asked her mother about it.

"Mommy? Why do you have bumps on your chest and I don't? Daddy doesn't either."

Emma had tried hard to stifle laughter at the question from her daughter. "Well, honey, these bumps are actually called breasts. And the reason why Daddy doesn't have them is because he's a man and I'm a woman. Women have larger breasts than men, that's the way we're made."

"But how come I don't have them? I'm a woman!"

"No sweetie, not yet. You're still a little girl. One day, when you're older, your body will change and you'll find that you have a pair of breasts yourself."

"But why do women have them? What do they do?"

Emma shook her head, trying to figure out how to explain the function and purpose of female breasts to her brilliant daughter.

"Well, when mommies are pregnant with babies their breasts fill up with milk so that when their baby is born it will have something to eat."

"You mean that babies eat breasts?"

"Not exactly. They suck milk from their mother's breast kind of the way that you suck on a lollypop or a popsicle. It's called breastfeeding and it's very healthy for babies."

Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment. Then she said "Are you having another baby? Is that why your breasts are so big?"

Emma couldn't help but burst out laughing. "No dear I'm not having another baby. There are other reasons for women to have breasts but I'll talk to you about that when you're a little older. It's not important right now."

"But _Mom_, I want to _know_!"

"You will one day sweetie."

Hermione smiled at the memory. She finally understood the "other" reason for breasts. Apparently it was for boys to stare at them. Last year Hermione hadn't had much to stare at. This year however, Hermione was surprised at their rate of growth. Hermione wondered if Harry would find them interesting to stare at when she finally saw him again.

Another memory came up, unbidden, but humorous. Not too long after the breast conversation Hermione had shrieked as she saw her father naked for the first time. She had walked in on him stepping into the shower.

"Mommy! There's something growing on Daddy! I think it's a tumor!"

Hermione was embarrassed as Emma explained that everything was alright and that the proper term for what she had seen was 'penis' and that it certainly was not a tumor. When asked what it was for her mother simply answered that men needed it to go to the bathroom. She decided not to explain the other important function of that particular part of the male anatomy until later.

"Is it something boys don't have until they are older like girls with breasts?"

"No, even little boys have them. But they do change over time as well."

The now twelve (almost thirteen) year old Hermione blushed at the thought. She now understood what the other function of the male anatomy was. She'd learned from her reading that apparently it produced a very interesting sensation during sexual intercourse. Hermione smiled broadly at the idea that maybe one day she might be having sexual intercourse herself. Of course, if she did there was only one boy she had in mind. Wow, she really had become quite naughty lately, hadn't she?

Hermione pushed those thoughts from her mind as her mother knocked at the bathroom door.

"Hermione? Sweetheart, are you there?"

"Just a second Mom!" Throwing her bathrobe on, Hermione opened the door to see her mother standing there looking worried. This was not a good sign.

"Hermione, can we go into your room? We need to talk."

Hermione felt her skin go cold at the thought that there could only be one topic that could produce such worry in her mother right now. Somehow it was something to do with Harry. She knew something.

Entering Hermione's bedroom the two women sat down on her bed. "What is it Mom? What have you heard?"

Emma Granger steeled herself. This was not going to be easy.

"Hermione, Harry is here right now." A look of delight crossed her daughter's face. "But you can't see him. Not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Sweetheart, there's bad news. He's hurt. He's hurt really bad. The police were able to save him from any further harm but he doesn't look good."

Hermione was heartbroken. Harry was hurt! Poor Harry! He needed her! She needed him!

"If he's hurt then he needs me Mom! I have to see him!"

"No. Listen to me. Your father is downstairs with him now. Let the two of them have some time together without us. Let them talk man to man. You remember how you tell me in your letters how sometimes Harry and Ron need their guy time? This is one of those times. Let your father take care of Harry right now. I promise you'll be able to see him later."

Hermione's eyes once again filled with tears. "This is so unfair! How is he hurt? You have to tell me! If you won't let me see him than you have to at least tell me!"

"His uncle hit him Hermione. A lot. Harry is very hurt right now and he's going to need some time to heal from his injuries. The best thing we can do for him is to make him feel comfortable. Your father and I are willing to volunteer to become Harry's foster parents."

Hermione stared at her mother in amazement at this revelation. "But…but won't we…won't we be related?" That would not do. She couldn't be related to the boy of her dreams.

Emma continued talking. "No you wouldn't. If we take Harry in as our foster child that means that he'll be living with us but wouldn't be related to us. It wouldn't mess up your plans" she added with a slight smile despite the gravity of the situation. "Of course, we want to include you in the decision. Adding another person to the family is quite a big deal. We may not even be able to do it…"

"Why not?" Hermione interrupted.

"The State may decide to place Harry somewhere else. I'm not sure yet, Dad and I will have to look into it. For now, at least, Harry will stay here. For the next week."

This was so much for Hermione to take in. Her best friend who she'd been worried about all month was in her house but she wasn't allowed to see him. He had been hurt by his horrible relatives and brought here by the police. He would be staying at her house for a whole week. He may become her foster brother but wouldn't be "related" to her so it would still be okay to pursue something with him. But no, for now, at least, she would have to put her plans on hold. Harry needed her. He didn't need Hermione, the burgeoning woman who was determined to open his eyes to her feminine qualities. He needed Hermione, the best friend. The girl he met on the train with whom he immediately felt comfortable and she with him.

After several moments of silence Hermione asked in a small voice "So what happens now? When can I see him?"

"Soon sweetheart, I promise" Emma said as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I'll go down in a little while and talk to Dad and we'll make sure Harry knows that you're thinking about him and wanting to see him. But you should be prepared Hermione. Harry has been through a traumatic ordeal. He may choose not to see you for a while. It doesn't mean he doesn't like you anymore. It just means that he's hurt and confused. You have to be able to give him the space that he needs. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded into Emma's shoulder, fresh tears wetting her mother's shirt. They sat there in silence. Emma held her daughter close and continued stroking her hair. After quite some time there was a knock on the bedroom door. Emma opened it cautiously and found herself face to face with her husband.

"Dan! Where's Harry?"

"Harry's downstairs taking a nap in the guestroom. We had a long talk and he's agreed to see Hermione after he wakes up and takes a shower. He's got hardly any clothes and no shoes. We need to take him to get some decent clothes immediately but he doesn't want to be seen in public looking like he does."

"We can measure him here" Emma offered. "Then Hermione and I can ask him what colors he'd like and pick out some clothes for him until he's well enough to go out."

Dan nodded. "I'll talk to him about that then." Then, moving towards Hermione he held out his hand which she took. "Listen honey. Your mother and I need to talk about who's going to stay home with you this week. The two of you can't be left alone. I know he's your best friend but you have to take it slow. As much as I'm sure you'd like to hug him when he wakes up I'm going to ask you to refrain. Even something as simple as a hug might cause him pain. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy" said Hermione sadly.

"Okay. Everything is going to be alright. Will you be okay while Mom and I go into the next room and talk?"

Hermione nodded. Her mother gave her one last hug before leaving with her father.

Hermione crashed onto her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was certainly not the way she had hoped Harry would find his way to her house. But at least he was sleeping just downstairs. At least he was close. At least she would be here if he needed her.

It was not until the next morning that Harry awoke. At eight o'clock he made his way out of the guest room and into the dining area. "Mr. Granger?" he asked tentatively. Dan, who had been sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper alone looked up.

"Harry, good morning! How do you…how do you feel, son?"

"Like I just woke up from hibernation."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Would you like anything to eat? How about to drink?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. Not just yet. I think I'd really like to take a shower."

"You're welcome to use the shower here downstairs. Remember it's the room right next to yours. Do you have enough clothes to change into? I'll get you a fresh towel."

Harry looked flustered. "Sir? Is Hermione here?"

Dan smiled softly at the boy in front of him. "Yes Harry, she's upstairs sleeping still. Emma's out running errands. Usually Hermione is awake by now but I guess the stress of yesterday must have gotten to her. She's very glad that you're here Harry. She's been worried about you all summer."

Harry nodded glumly. "I know that she was writing to me. I promised her that I would write back but…Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me. I never even got a chance to read her letters. He wouldn't let me see them."

Dan Granger felt a rush of anger towards that despicable man. What other horrors had this poor child been subjected to? Then he inwardly shuddered as he remembered the officer's assertion that he may have been subjected to sexual abuse.

"It's going to be alright Harry. You're safe here. Those people can't hurt you here. They've been locked up. And you'll always be welcome here no matter what."

During their talk the previous evening Dan had found Harry to be a remarkably respectful child given the circumstances. He always referred to him as 'Sir' or 'Mr. Granger.' All in all, Dan was quite pleased with his daughter's taste in boys. Even if they were just friends. During the talk Dan had confided in Harry that he and Emma were willing to offer Harry a permanent home if he wanted it. The look on Harry's face was difficult to read. On the one hand he had looked elated while on the other he seemed apprehensive, even wary.

Dan had decided not to push it that moment. Now however, he thought to try it again.

"You know Harry, what I said yesterday was true. Emma and I are willing to take you in permanently. If you're willing, of course."

Harry looked confused. "But why? You barely know me."

Dan sighed. "Harry. Let me tell you something. When you are a parent you get a feeling for people, especially people who hang around your children. Before Hermione started going to Havenwood she was miserable. Her classmates were very mean to her and she had no friends. She was really down on herself."

Harry was shocked. Never, in the nearly whole year that he had known Hermione, had she told him about this.

Dan continued. "She was so anxious to go to Havenwood because she thought that maybe a change of pace, a change of environment would help her. She was so desperate to make friends she was even willing to travel hundreds of miles from home to do so. Her mother and I were very anxious about her being so far away from home and of course, we desperately hoped that she would be able to make friends at her new school. Her first letter that she sent us from Havenwood was filled with so much joy that her mother actually started crying when she read it.

"For the first time our daughter was telling us about her friends. And there was no one she had more to say about than you. The kindness and companionship you've brought to Hermione's life this past year has warmed our hearts. You have given my daughter the joy and self-confidence she has always deserved. Our family would be willing to do anything to repay you for that. And if that means taking you in as our own son then so be it. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry's mind was awash with amazement. He just couldn't fathom how Hermione, his wonderful, amazing friend Hermione, could ever have not been the center of attention at anything. She certainly was the center of attention in Harry's life. Over the last few months Harry had started to understand the feelings he had for his best female friend. He wasn't there completely, but he knew what it meant, at least, to be attracted to a girl. This revelation from her father about Hermione's past was unnerving and instilled in Harry a strong urge to find Hermione and give her a hug.

But then a strange thought came to his mind. "But, won't that mean Hermione and I will be related?"

Dan laughed as he heard coming from the boy the same question his wife had said Hermione had asked last night. What was their aversion to being related anyway? A light went off in Dan's head. Oh my…

"No you wouldn't be related, either by blood or by law. That's not how the foster system works."

"Oh. Mr. Granger?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you. For taking me in and all. It means a lot to me. And…I think your daughter is the most amazing person in the world. I guess I can see now where she gets it from."

"It is our honor Harry. Let's go get that shower started now."

Harry stared long and hard at his reflection before turning on the shower. What he saw angered him. He had always been small for his age. Quite skinny. The Dursley's had never actually starved him but they certainly didn't allow him to eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

But nine months of Havenwood food had done much to enhance Harry's appearance. He had started gaining weight and looking healthy, and all the exercise he had been doing with Ron was really going far in increasing Harry's self-confidence. But looking in the mirror this morning Harry saw that he had lost much of the weight he'd gained while at school. Not to mention the ugly bruises that covered him from top to bottom.

He dropped his underwear and prepared to turn on the water. But he was stopped as he saw his completely exposed reflection. _There's no one here who wants to do that to me_ Harry told himself. _My body is my body again_.

Afterwards, Harry came out of the bathroom feeling as refreshed as he possibly could, given the circumstances. He made his way back into the dining room to find that Mr. Granger was no longer alone. There, wearing a slightly large flannel pajama set was Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked up and for the first time in a month saw her best friend. The image before her crushed her heart.

She gasped and then clasped a hand to her mouth, fearing that that simple outburst had ruined everything. Harry offered her a weak smile and said "Good morning Hermione. I've missed you."

Catching her father's eye for permission, Hermione then walked slowly towards the battered boy who had rescued her from her own misery nearly a year ago. She finally stopped just inches from him and tentatively held out her hands for him to take. Harry smiled again.

"I was actually hoping for a hug."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she said in a whisper "Will it hurt?"

"Maybe. But it'll be worth it."

Gingerly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and drew him to her, close. It didn't matter to her that this was happening in front of her father. It didn't matter to her that she was wearing nothing under her pajamas or that her breasts were squeezed tight against Harry's chest. It didn't matter to her that a pleasurable warmth emanating from her core spread to some interesting locations on her body. All that mattered was that Harry Potter was safe with her and that she had her best friend back.

All that mattered was Harry and Hermione.


End file.
